Javert's star
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Based on the 2012 version of Les Miserables. Sequel to I Will Still Love You. Javert is on the rooftop singing stars when he hears a familiar voice who is it? this is my first song fic. please R&R but of course ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hello,**

**this is my very first song fic. it is most likely really bad but all well. i sadley do not own Les Miserables or Javert, i only own the plot and Alyssandra.**

**enjoy.  
**

"There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from god  
Fallen from grace." Javert sang

"Fallen from grace." An angelic voice rang from the distance. Javert was curious to who was out there.

"God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
till we come face to face  
till we come face to face" Javert continued.

"Face to face." Her voice rang out again as clear as crystal.

"He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord" Javert sang.

"The way of the lord." She sang. Why did the voice sound so familiar?

"And those who follow the path of the righteous  
shall have their reward" Javert sang as he looked around for the woman with the beautiful voice.

"And if they fall

As Lucifer fell  
the flame  
the sword!" Javert sang and the beautiful voice joined in.

"Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night." Javert sang.

"Keeping watch in the night." She sang. Why did she sound as if she was right next to him?

"You know your place in the sky  
you hold your course and your aim  
and each in your season  
Returns and returns  
and is always the same." Javert sang.

"And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
you fall in flame  
And so it has been and so it is written  
on the doorway to paradise  
that those who falter and those who fall  
must pay the price!" She sang before he could open his mouth. Her voice floated through the air towards him.

Then the air in front of him shimmered and a young woman appeared. Javert instantly recognized the face of his childhood friend and lover.

"Alyssandra?" he choked.

"Shh." She said placing a finger tenderly on his lips. "Go on." She whispered.

"Lord let me find him  
that I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
till then  
this I swear  
this I swear by the stars!" Javert sang. Alyssandra took hold of Javert's hand and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." She whispered. Javert watched as she walked away from him slowly disappearing into the starry night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: i do not own anything except for alyssandra. this is the second chapter for Javert's star enjoy.**

Javert thought to himself about how close he was to being killed by Valjean.

He began to sing,

"Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he?  
To have me caught in a trap  
and choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
to put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past  
and wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
was a flick of his knife  
Vengeance was his  
and he gave me back my life!  
Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either Valjean or Javert!

And my thoughts fly apart  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall his sins be forgiven?  
Shall his crimes be reprieved?  
And must I now begin to doubt  
who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
the world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know  
that granting me my life today  
this man has killed me even so?

I am reaching, but I fall  
and the stars are black and cold.  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on" before he could jump from the bridge, the air changed next to him. Alyssandra appeared and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me  
where chains will never bind you  
All your grief at last at last behind you  
Lord in heaven, look down on him in mercy!

Take my hand, and lead me to salvation  
Take my love, for love is everlasting" Alyssandra sang as she grabbed hold of Javert's hand and lead him up to the stars.


End file.
